Hope
by radiance x
Summary: Draco and Luna share a moment. One-shot.


_**Hope **_

**A/N: **Some Draco/Luna one-shot I thought up randomly. It's not very good, or so I think, but I'll let you all be the judge. I challenged myself to write a fanfiction about them, so I hope I did fairly well for my first attempt. Oh well, I'll learn more as I go along. Review please. =)

Quietly, Luna Lovegood entered the library on a late Saturday afternoon, in hopes to finish her Transfiguration essay before Monday's class. She scanned the library, taking note that most of the tables were already full of students scribbling away at their parchment or flipping through pages of their textbooks.

At one table, though, sat one boy who was focusing intently on his piece of parchment. She noticed him sitting alone, so she walked over to the table and stood before him.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" she asked politely.

The boy she knew as Draco Malfoy looked up from his work and sneered.

"Yes, in fact, I _do _mind, Loony," he snapped. "Now can you please stop bothering me?"

Luna chose to ignore his rude outburst. "I really need to finish this essay."

"Not my problem, Loony," he said in a bored tone, not looking up from his parchment.

Luna impatiently shifted her weight from her left to her right side. She looked at him intently, and before she had the chance to speak, Madame Pince, the librarian came over, carrying a few books in her hands.

"Please do take a seat, Miss, if you're not looking for a book," she said gently, nodding to the seat that Luna was standing in front of. She then scurried over to the shelves, putting the books away neatly.

She sat down awkwardly, placing her essay and her Transfiguration textbook atop her table.

"Looks like I have no choice now," Draco said to her, disgust filling his voice.

"I guess not," Luna replied, as she begun to open her book and look up the information she needed.

They were silent for a few moments, when Luna interrupted him from his work. "You don't like Harry Potter very much, do you?" she asked calmly, scribbling down things for her essay.

She saw him out of the corner of his eye put his quill down almost angrily at the mention of his name.

"And you practically worship the bloody git," he retorted, looking at her. She put her own quill down as well and looked back at him.

"I'm friends with him, if that's what you mean," she said in the same dreamy voice she always spoke in.

"I _mean_, you follow him around just like the Mudblood and the Weasel. I've seen you around. You're just like the rest of them."

"I don't _follow _anybody around, as you put it. I have my own brain, thank you very much," she replied, the tone in her voice getting slightly colder.

"I don't see why it's any business of yours who I like or dislike anyway, Loony," he said, picking his quill back up again and continuing to work.

Luna shrugged. "I was just curious. And my name's _Luna _by the way." Her voice had softened again and she had gotten that dreamy note back.

"I know that," he snapped.

"Then why do you call me 'Loony'?" she questioned.

"Because that's what everyone calls you. Because that's what you are."

Luna was silent for a bit, contemplating his words. She knew she was not 'loony' as he the other kids so eloquently put it. It didn't bother her much, as she didn't worry about what the other kids thought of her.

"Just because everyone calls me that doesn't mean it's true," she said with a knowing smile. "I'm still human, you know."

"Right," he scoffed, shaking his head.

He could feel her eyes fall upon his as he tried to focus on his schoolwork. She grew silent again and went back to working on her own essay. A moment later she had poked her head up and was looking at him again.

"Do you think you could help me with my essay? I'm having a little trouble," she asked him.

He gazed up at her from his own work. "You're kidding, right?" he laughed.

She shook her head, her dangly earrings moving with her head and she frowned. "No. I really need help. I'm having such a hard time in this class."

"You're a Ravenclaw. You're supposed to be smart. Figure it out yourself," he shot back at her.

She chewed on her bottom lip. She surveyed him for a minute before stating, "Just because I'm a Ravenclaw doesn't mean I know _everything._"

Changing the subject she said, "My dad once told me that everyone's cold for a reason."

He shot her a 'what are you going off about?' look. "Oh right, your father's the nutter who writes for _The Quibbler,_" he said.

Her eyes focused in on him and she stiffened a bit. "My father is not a _nutter. _And what he does for a living has nothing to do with that."

"Then what kind of rubbish are you talking about, Loony?" he demanded.

She sighed slightly and then answered. "I was just saying that there's a reason people act the way they do. Like how you're treating me, for example."

"Loony, I treat you no different than I treat anyone else."

"Then maybe that's the problem," she said softly. "Never mind, I'll figure out how to do the essay by myself. I should probably get going anyway."

She began to collect her belongings, and stood up, before she heard Draco say, "Wait a minute."

Luna turned around. "Yes?" she asked.

"Maybe," he began, looking at the table. "Maybe I can help you with that essay."

Her face brightened and she sat back down in her seat. "Really? That would be wonderful."

"Yeah, yeah. Just let's not make this a habit, okay?" he replied, feeling almost glad that he had changed his mind to help her.

In some strange way, Luna made him feel like an equal. Never spitting insults back at him or even running away. She treated him like an acquaintance, like a human. When most people would get mad, she just changed the subject and kept a level head.

"Thanks," she said sincerely, as she started explaining to him the topic for her essay.

In less than twenty minutes, he had helped her complete the last part of her essay.

"It's all starting to make sense now," she said with a smile as she put the finishing touches on it. "I really appreciate it."

"It was nothing. After all, I learned this all last year."

She smiled and nodded her head.

"Loon—Luna," he said to her after a moment.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I think your dad's right...you know, when he says everyone's cold for a reason," Draco said to her.

She grinned. He agreed with her? What had changed his mind?

"So, then, can I ask why you are?" she questioned.

He rolled his eyes. "I wasn't talking about myself," he said arrogantly.

"Oh come on," she said softly. "You're not really the friendliest of people."

His eyes flickered up to meet hers. "And what does being friendly get you?" he demanded.

She shrugged. "Friends. A support system. People who care."

He snorted. "Like any of that will matter in the next year or two. I'm much better off alone."

Luna smiled sadly. "You can't mean that."

"What? Like you have any friends, Loony? Hero Potter and his little sidekicks?" he retorted.

"They're not his sidekicks. It's not like Harry wanted all the things he's gotten. It's not a very easy life to live. People may call me Loony, but it doesn't mean I don't have any friends," Luna said in a soft voice.

Draco just rolled his eyes.

"Don't you ever get sick of being so rude? I would surely get tired of it after a while. Don't you ever feel guilty? How can you ridicule Harry and the Weasley's and everyone else who crosses your path? I just don't get it." She shook her head slightly, staring at the table.

"Being _friendly _doesn't get you anywhere," he said.

Her heart practically ached for him. It saddened her that someone couldn't appreciate a true friendship. She had always believed that having true friends were very important to being happy.

She eyed him forlornly. "I think the only people who push away a friendship are those who've been let down too many times."

She clutched her book and essay in her arms and begun to stand up.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I have been let down too many times," he said quietly.

She stopped and then sat back down again.

"Oh. I'm really sorry to hear that," she said sympathetically.

He shrugged. "It's nothing new, Luna."

Her frown turned into a smile just then. "You called me Luna."

He smirked. "Yeah. I did." After a second he added, "But don't get used to it or anything."

Her smile widened as she said, "Don't worry, I won't."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes until Ginny Weasley came through the doors of the library and found the pair sitting at the table...together.

"Luna, I was just wondering if you wanted to come down to—"she froze and her eyes got wider as she noticed her friend sitting with _Draco Malfoy._

"Oh, hello, Ginny," she greeted. "What were you saying?"

"Um, I just wanted to know if you wanted to come down to the Great Hall for dinner with me. Harry, Ron and Hermione are outside waiting for us," she explained, taking a few glances at Draco in between her talking.

"Oh, that sounds lovely. I'm starving," she said, taking her things and getting out of her seat. "It was nice talking with you, Draco. Thank you again for helping me. And if you ever need to talk..."

"Right," he said, cutting her off. "Go ahead, you wouldn't want to keep your friends waiting."

She locked eyes with him for a minute, before saying, "No, no, I wouldn't. You're always welcome to join if you'd like."

He smirked. "Right. And spend my free time with Weasel and Pott—"

He stopped when he saw the disappointed look on her face.

"I mean, I've got other things to do," he said, getting out of his seat and gathering his things. He went over to face Luna and leaning in, he whispered in her ear, "Can we talk later?"

She nodded her head with a grin. He said goodbye, even to Ginny and walked out the door.

Luna ignored the surprised look on Ginny's face and just said, "Shall we go?"

Ginny just nodded her head, not trusting herself to speak. Together, they walked out of the library and joined the trio waiting outside. She noticed Draco glance back and look at them. She knew this was what he needed; people to care for him, but that would only happen with time. And Luna was going to try and make that happen, because there was something about him that made her an even bigger believer. She felt like she could do something good for him. She liked that he could almost trust her. And that he wanted to talk to her again.

She walked down the corridors with the group of people that surrounded her, feeling the best she had in days.


End file.
